Chicago Fire
by Pearl730
Summary: Casey and Dawson
1. Chapter 1

It had been a really long shift for the both of them. Gabby and Brett had gone on almost 10 calls that shift, and had lost two victims in the back of the ambulance that day. Gabby was more than exhausted, she was totally and completely emotionally drained. After the last call in which they had helped a mother give birth to her baby girl only to lose the mother moments after Gabby had walked into Matt's office in a desperate need to vent.

Truck had gone on 3 calls that day none of which were simple ones, Matt was tired and was lying down on his bed trying to doze when Gabby walked in. Normally he would have been more than glad to see her on a day like today but lately things hadn't been going so smoothly and right now he didn't know where they stood with each other. After being candidate on Truck 81 for 6 months Gabby had decided to move back to ambo in order to try and save their relationship. Although that decision was made almost 3 months ago Matt remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. He remembered being deathly scared that she was going to break up with him when she had walked into his office that day.

 _After an intense call in which Gabby had made a huge mistake Matt sat down in his office desperately needing some alone time when Gabby walked in. He hadn't really looked up at her he was just able to sense it was her._

 _Matt: Gabby now please. I need to rest._

 _Gabby: Matt this won't take long, I promise._

 _Matt turned to face her and that is when it him, she looked miserable and he felt guilty, he knew it was his fault, he shouldn't have yelled at her like that in front of everyone who was there, but he told himself at the moment that if it was any other normal candidate that's what he would have done. He kept having to remind herself that she wasn't a normal Candidate, she was Gabby Dawson, the love of his life, his Fiance, and she had to be treated as such even while on the job which only made both of his jobs all that much harder._

 _Matt: Gabby I'm sorry about today I really am, but when I give an order I expect everyone to follow it, including you._

 _Gabby: Don't worry Matt this won't happen again._

 _Matt: It better not._

 _Matt sat down on his chair when Gabby placed the pink slip on the desk in front of him._

 _Matt: Gabby, what is this?_

 _Gabby: It is a transfer slip, I want to transfer back to ambulance, working under just isn't working out for us. I love my job and I love being a firefighter but I love you more and right now it is more important for me to save our relationship than it is for me to be a firefighter._

 _Matt pulled Gabby in and kissed her._

 _Gabby: What was that for?_

 _Matt: I thought you were breaking up with me._

 _Gabby: Nope, I love you Matt_

 _Matt quietly took the slip and signed it. Gabby quickly took the paper from him and walked out the door._

 _Matt sat down on his bed deep in thought. He couldn't believe she had just done that, a part of him was really happy but a part of him was angry at himself for not trying to stand up to her and what she really wanted. He had signed those papers because that worked better for him, why didn't he ask her what she wanted. It was too late now, all he had to do now was prove to her that he would be the best husband she could ever ask for and he smiled to himself extremely relieved that she hadn't broken up with him. He made himself a promise himself that day that no matter what happened he would do everything in his power to prevent a similar situation from happening again._

As he saw Gabby standing in the doorway however he knew he had broken that promise the face she had on now was the same face she had on when he signed the papers allowing her to switch back to ambo and to be perfectly honest he petrified about what she was about to say.

Gabby: Matt can we talk?

Matt: I'm really exhausted now Gabby does it have to be now or can it wait a couple of hours until we get home?

Gabby was disappointed all she wanted to do was vent and Matt didn't seam interested. She was slowly getting more frustrated. Every time she just wanted to talk to him, for him to be there for her after she had a long shift he had just come up with a different excuse asking to talk later, which she knew never happened.

Gabby: It's okay we'll talk later.

Matt was relieved that she understood, but did she really understand he didn't know but he hoped she did. Matt closed his eyes and promised himself that today would be different, and they really would talk later.

Thankfully the rest of their shift was completely quiet so had both gotten the chance to rest and by the time Matt had gotten his things together and was ready to leave he noticed that everyone else had already left including Gabby, He felt bad and decided he would make up for it later. On the way home he had wondered to himself why Gabby had gone home without him, she had always waited for him and then he would drive them both home.

Gabby: Thanks Kell, I really appreciate the ride.

Kelly: It was my pleasure.

Gabby: That's only because you are living here with us if you didn't...

Kelly: Hey that's not fair I would like to believe I would have driven you home either way. Why didn't you want to go home with Matt today, you've never gone home without him before.

Gabby: I don't know Kelly I don't know anymore.

Kelly: Hold up are you saying what I think your saying?

Gabby: I'm afraid so

Kelly: Gabby just talk to him, you can work this out I know you can.

Gabby: Do you know how many times I've tried to talk to him, not just about us but about random stuff and every time he pushes me away, it's as if he is no longer interested.

Kelly: Do you know that for sure?

Gabby: How could I know if every time I try talking to him he ignores me. Kelly I love him, I really do but I can't go on living like this, I'm sorry Kell, I know he is your best friend and all but its just not working. We gave it our best shot it just wasn't meant to be.

Kelly got a beer from the fridge and then started heading towards the front door.

Gabby: Where are you going.

Kelly: I shouldn't be here when Matt gets home. Gabby, don't do anything you will later come to regret, I know things have been tough but please just think about it.

Gabby: Okay, thanks for giving us our space, I appreciate it.

Kelly gave her a sad smile as he walked out the front door.

Gabby was pacing back and forth in the hallway thinking over what Severide had said to her when Matt walked in through the front door.

Matt: Gabby, I'm home.

Gabby turned to face him and had Matt not been too deep in thought he would have noticed the look on her face when she told him they had to talk. Not wanting to break his promise once again, Matt walked her to the breakfast table and sat down. Gabby followed him to the table but she remained standing. Gabby looked at him wearing a sad smile on her face and this time Matt looked at her and noticed, he really noticed and this time he knew what was coming, he felt it in his heart and deep down he knew he deserved it.

Gabby: Matt I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you, I always have and I always will but this, you and me, It's just not working.

Matt: Gabby

Gabby: No, please Matt let me finish.

Matt: Okay,

Gabby: When I first started working at firehouse 51 I had a huge crush on you, everyone seemed to notice including Antonio, but you were engaged to Halley. Once the two of you broke I didn't think I had a shot but Shay convinced me to go out with you and the rest is history. Matt ever since I was a little kid my dream was to become a firefighter and that dream came true. Matt I gave up on my dream to save us but unfortunately it didn't work. Every time I try to talk to you, you seem preoccupied and uninterested. When I walked into your office earlier I needed to vent to get the days excitement off my chest and you practically kicked me out. Matt I tried to save us, to give us a chance to allow it to work but it all felt one sided. I gave in a transfer form to Boden yesterday and today I got the offer to work on Truck 27 in firehouse 61. Tomorrow will be my first day there.

Matt: Wait, tomorrow so your shifts on will be my shifts off

Gabby: Yeah

Matt: So when will we get to see each other? Every time you are home I'll be at work and vice versa, plus 61 is all the way on the other side of town its not like we will be responding to any of the same calls.

Gabby: Matt I'm sorry, but tomorrow after shift I won't be coming here, I got myself an aprtement next door to firehouse 61.

At this point Matt noticed Gabby's suitcases sitting quietly in the corner of the room

Matt: Gabby come on, we can work this out I'm willing to try harder really please don't switch houses

Gabby: I'm sorry Matt.

Without saying another word Gabby took the ring off her finger, placed it on the table picked up her bags leaving Matt stunned still still sitting at table.

Gabby cried as left his apartment, she had hoped he would have put up a fight, done something to stop her, come running after her but 10 minutes later and still no sign of him Gabby put her car in drive and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly stayed out that night for as long as possible but if he knew Dawson well enough he knew Casey would need him there tonight. He hoped Dawson knew what she was doing and he really wished his gut feeling was wrong. He opened the door to Casey's apartment and wasn't shocked when he found the house turned upside down. The couch pillows were thrown everywhere, beer bottles were all over the table, but what surprised him the most was the hole in the wall. Kelly figured that the wall served as Casey's punching bag that night and from the look of the house Casey was not in the best mood. Kelly being the friend that he was decided to head straight into the lions den so without knocking he walked directly into Casey's room to find Matt staring at the tv with a blank look on his face.

Matt: She left

Kelly: I figured, did you try and stop her?

Matt: Kind of

Kelly: Kind of? What is that supposed to mean? Either you did or you didn't.

Matt: I told her we could work it out, that I would try harder but she didn't listen.

Kelly: I wouldn't have believed you either if I was her

Matt: What a way to make a friend feel better.

Kelly: Matt, you've been telling her you would try harder for how many months now and what? Have you actually tried or were you just expecting her to be there no matter how much of jerk you were?

Matt: I guess I didn't realize how bad it had gotten. Is there anything I can do now? Kell, I can't loose her forever. I can't believe she just walked out like that.

Kelly: I can, you were practically ignoring her for the past year.

Matt: And how do you know that?

Kelly: Because every time she was angry, sad or frustrated after trying to talk to you she would come crying to me.

Matt: Why didn't you say anything to me?

Kelly: Matt do you know how many times I tried, as much as I feel bad for you, I am glad this is over with.

Matt: Kelly that's disgusting how dare you say that

Kelly: Matt I really don't want to add salt to your open wound but I was surprised she lasted this long, look earlier today after driving her home I told her to think about her next move and make sure she knew what she was doing, not to rush into anything because of her emotions but the more I thought about it I knew that you two need space from each other. Look Matt, now that she's not here I think you should take the time to think about what she means to you and your future, but Matt really think about it, and next shift try and talk to her tell her how you feel.

Matt: Kelly there is no next shift she switched fire houses she is working in 61

Kelly: 61? That's like an hour away from here are you sure you heard correctly

Matt: Kell, you don't understand she's gone for good she is moving out there to be closer to the firehouse she will be working as a firefighter on someone else's truck with some other random lieutenant, Kelly it wasn't supposed to be this hard it wasn't supposed to be this way. We were supposed to be able to work together and still maintain our relationship. So we wouldn't be able to get married for the first year. But we would still have each other, I was supposed to be both her lieutenant and her fiance and now I am neither.

Kelly: What do you mean by neither?

Matt slowly showed him Gabby's ring.

Kelly: She gave you back the ring.

Matt couldn't speak he was too frustrated and angry at himself for not seeing the signs, for not trying harder that all he could do was nod.

Kelly: Matt you really screwed up, when someone gives back a ring it's not a joke. It usually means they are completely done that the two of you are over is that what you want

Matt: Of course it's not what I want, more than anything in the word I would love to still be her lieutenant and her fiance

Kelly: Than why did you take it back from her?

Matt: She didn't give me a choice, she just placed the ring on the table and walked out. Kelly it's no longer about me and what I want, it's about what is best for Gabby and what she needs right now.

Kelly: And do you know what she needs right now?

Matt: I think she just needs a little time and space and then she will realize what she walked out of. Yes I'm angry at her for walking out but I'm also angry at myself for not running after her, pulling her in and really listening to what she had to say. Kelly I can't believe this happened. It was supposed to be different with Gabby, I was supposed to be different, we were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, raise a family and now none of that will happen I was so stupid Kelly so stupid.

Kelly: Yeah Matt you were stupid, give yourself some time though and you'll get through this Matt, both of you will.

With that Kelly gave Matt and big hug, a sad smile and then walked out of the room into his own bedroom. Kelly looked down at his phone and saw that he had a text from Dawson.

Text: Kelly please let Matt know I'm okay and please don't come looking for me - either of you.

Dawson knew him really well and he had to smile at that.

Text: I wont come finding you if you promise to give me daily updates so that I can know you are okay.

Text back to Severide: As long as you don't pass on the updates to Casey we have a deal.

Text: Okay Gabby it's a deal.

Gabby put her phone away and placed her head on the stearing wheel. It had been an extremely long and emotional day and she was tired plus tomorrow she was starting a brand new job in a brand new house but she had no idea where she was going to spend the night. Finally after thinking about it for 30 minutes she decided to go to her brother's house as she had no where else to go even though she knew Brett might be there.

Antonio opened the door after she rang the bell and was surprised to find his sister standing on his door step with her bags in her hand. Before he had a chance to ask her what happened Gabby broke down crying.

Antonio: Gabby why don't you come on in.

Gabby: Thanks

Antonio: Do you want to tell me what is going on or are you just going to stand here crying for the rest of the night?

Gabby: Matt and I broke up

Antonio: What do you mean you broke up?

Gabby: We broke up, no longer together no longer engaged.

She showed him her ringless finger and once more broke out in hysterical sobs.

Antonio: That son of a bitch, that good for nothing little bastard I am going to kill him!

Gabby: Antonio

Antonio: Sorry Gabby I just can't help it, what happened do you want to talk about it?

Gabby: Not really, look I am moving into a different apartment tomorrow on the other side of town but I need a place to sleep tonight would you mind if I crashed here.

Antonio: Of course not Gabbs, you don't have to move to the other side of town, you are invited to stay here as long as you need free of charge.

Gabby: I am going to be working in firehouse 61 so I am moving in next door to the firehouse to be closer to work.

Antonio: Okay whatever you say sis you know you are always more than welcome here.

Gabby: I know.

Antonio took her things and brought them into the spare bedroom and hugged her before walking out of the room. He then picked up his phone to call Jay to have Matt's phone pinged.

Once Antonio left her room Gabby sat down on the bed and began to sob as she wondered how she got to where she was now. Flashes of the past two years passed before her eyes as she slowly fell into a very disturbed sleep.

Antonio on the other hand was on a mission and wouldn't back down until he succeeded. Seeing his sister in that much pain was torturing him. He had Jay and Erin meet him at Molly's where he told them to keep an eye on him as things might get ugly. They didn't question him as he had this look in his eyes that said no matter what they would say or how much they would plead Antonio would do what he wanted anyway. Antonio walked straight into Molly's and without thinking twice he punched Matt until Matt was bleeding out on the floor.

Cruz: Hey man what the hell?

Antonio: Get out of my way Cruz unless you want to be lying on the floor next to Casey. Casey get you nasty son of a bitch.

Jay: Antonio, I think maybe its time for you to calm down, don't you think

Antonio: Calm down, you want me to calm down after this bastard broke my sisters heart, yeah that's right Matt I know all about it. I was watching tv when Gabby knocks on my door hysterical. The ring that once symbolized something was gone.

Erin: Antonio, that's enough, you got your point through. Matt looks miserable enough as it is I don't think he needs you meddling around in his personal business.

Antonio: When his actions affect my little sister I have a right to put in my input.

Erin: Fair enough but you didn't need to hit him that hard.

Antonio: He got off easy Lindsey, if not for Gabby forbidding me from shooting him with my gun he would have been dead by now.

Erin: Antonio, I get your hurting and seeing your sister that upset doesn't make it easy but maybe you should give Casey a turn to talk.

Antonio: So Casey what do you have to say for yourself?

Matt: Look, Antonio, I screwed up big time, I get that but please all I want now is to get Gabby back I know now she needs some space but I will make it right, I promise.

Antonio: You better, if anything happens to Gabby tomorrow on truck its on you.

Cruz: Gabby's going back to truck?

Matt: Yeah in Firehouse 61

Cruz: She will be working under Welch?

Matt: Yeah

Antonio: Matt what the hell have you done?


	3. Chapter 3

Matt woke up the next morning in excruciating agony. He tried hiding his pain from Severide but Kelly knew him to well to be fooled.

Kelly: You slept on the couch last night?

Matt: Yeah

Kelly: All of a sudden your mattress is too hard now?

Matt: Kelly, be nice I need a friend right now okay.

Kelly: And you have one.

Matt: So your not mad at me because of what happened with Dawson?

Kelly: Oh don't kid yourself Matt, you bet I am, everyone is but even though I think you were an idiot I will still be here by your side, whatever you need as long as you don't ask me to defend you.

Matt: Have you heard from her or Antonio since we came home from Molly's last night?

Kelly: Nope

Matt: Maybe I should give him a call try and explain myself to him.

Kelly: Gabby is his sister, no matter what you say he will side with her, heck we all do. Matt you screwed up big time and I think it's time you faced your reality. We are not on shift today I say you go and relax so that when we do go back on shift in two days your head will be clean and ready to focus.

Matt: I can't just forget about her Kelly, I love her.

Kelly: I'm not the person you need to convince of that. Gabby is.

Matt: How can I tell her that if she won't talk to me.

Kelly: Matt, she won't talk to you now because when she needed you most you weren't there to talk to her. You need to give her time.

Matt: So basically I lost her for good.

Kelly: No one is saying that out loud, but it sure looks that way.

Matt: Damn it.

Once again Matt punched the wall, this time however the wall was strong enough to hold its proper form and Matt walked out leaving Kelly standing there alone in the kitchen when his phone rang.

Kelly: Dawson hey, you just missed Casey. He punched the wall and walked out. What can I do for you?

Gabby: Can you do me a favor, I left one of my bags that I need for my shift today in the apartment, I would come in but I really don't want to face Matt. Would you mind bringing it out to me? I'll be there in five minutes.

Kelly: Sure no problem.

Gabby: Thanks Kell, you're the best.

Gabby hung up the phone and continued driving. Five minutes later she pulled up in the driveway. Severide was already standing there with her bag. Kelly walked over to the car and handed her the bag.

Kelly: I want to wish you good luck on your day I would talk to you longer but Casey just turned onto the block.

Gabby: Thanks Kelly, i'll call you later to tell you how shift went.

With that Gabby quickly put the car into reverse, pulled out of the driveway and drove away. 2 minutes later Matt walked into the door and Kelly knew he was in trouble.

Matt: That was Gabby wasn't it?

Kelly: She left something here she needed for shift today. So I gave it to her.

Matt: I wish you would have convinced her to stay a minute longer I just want to talk to her.

Kelly: She was late for her shift and besides i think you guys are way passed the talking stage. I'm sorry man, really I am.

Gabby pulled up in front of her new firehouse, she was a little nervous as to how the day would go. She was supposed to be working under Welch and she knew he didn't like her that much. Gabby hoped that at least for the job she would be able to change his opinion. Gabby slowly made her way to the front door, pulled herself together and walked in.

Welch: Candidate, your late.

Gabby: I'm sorry Lieutenant.

Welch: Save the apologies, next time your late, don't bother coming. If your not serious enough to be than you can go back to 51.

Gabby: I understand sir.

Welch: Good, now go grab your gear we're going for a ride.

Gabby: Yes sir.

The rest of the morning passed really well and she was glad her first shift back on truck was uneventful. They had answered a couple of calls but nothing too intense and she was glad for that, as she hadn't slept much the night before she had too much on her mind. Antonio, had been great and after he had given her some time to herself she had chewed his ears off. Antonio did not seam to happy with Matt, but she didn't care. She knew she loved him but he only seamed to care about himself and his job right now, and she had wanted a family. She gave a sigh as she once again convinced herself she had made the right choice.

When the shift was over Brett and Antonio came over to help Gabby unpack her stuff and settle into her new apartment.

Sylvie: So how was your first day back on truck?

Gabby: It was really good, I love being on truck. I only left 81 in order to save my relationship with Matt, but it didn't seam to make a difference we just weren't communicating with each other anymore.

Sylvie: I'm sorry Gabby, I know how much he meant to you. It must have been really hard for you to come to this decision.

Gabby: It was, but I know I did the right thing, I mean it's not like he cared all that much, he didn't even try to stop me from leaving.

Antonio saw that this conversation was only making Gabby more upset so he decided it was time to change the subject

Antonio: Gabby, which room do you want this table to go in? Dinning room or breakfast room?

Gabby: That was mom's breakfast table so i think you can put it in the breakfast room.

It took them only a couple of hours to put Gabby's apartment together and when they were finished Antonio ordered them all Pizza to celebrate. After dinner Antonio and Sylvie helped Gabby clean up and then they got ready to leave.

Antonio: Gabby, this apartment is amazing i'm glad you were able to find it. Don't forget to come around and visit us from time to time, We still love you!

Gabby: Thanks, I don't know how much time i'll have but I will definitely try to swing by every once in a while.

Sylvie: It will be really weird not having you with me on Ambo tomorrow. Chief Boden told me that Chout will be my partner now for good.

Gabby: I'm so sorry Sylvie. I wish you the best of luck with him, you will be needing it.

Sylvie: Thanks Dawson, what a way to make me feel better about this.

Antonio and Sylvie left Gabby's apartment together and with that Gabby said good bye to everything she once new. It took a couple of months but eventually she settled down into her new routine on truck. Being as her schedule had changed so she was 24 hours on and 24 hours off, she never really had time to socialize or date.

Matt on the other had was a complete wreck. He was unable to take his mind off of Gabby and the life he was about to have with her. Two months after she broke up with him Boden had threatened to strip him of his rank if he wasn't able to pull himself together. Thankfully he got his act together and he remained lieutenant on Truck 81. He tried dating other girls but his heart was never really in it. He still missed Gabby and was hoping that one day they would be able to see each other again.

1 year months had passed since Gabby had broken up with him. It was a long and hard one but Matt had survived. This morning Matt walked into the firehouse to see everyone waiting for him in front of his office.

Matt: Boys, whats going on?

Kelly: A letter came in the mail from headquarters today, it is addressed to you.

Kelly handed him the envelope and without another word, Matt walked into his office and closed the door. He hadn't told anyone that he had taken the Chief's exam and unless anything came of it he didn't want to make a big deal about it. Matt read the letter and was stunned by what was written he was really confused and did not know what to do.

Matt walked out of his office and went to find Kelly.

Matt: Kelly, can we talk?

Kelly: Sure what's up?

Matt: No, not here in my office.

Kelly: Okay, Matt what is this about?

Matt: I'll tell you everything in a minute.

They walked in silence to Matt's office but they walked right passed as the rest of the guys were hanging out there so they decided to talk in Kelly's office instead.

Kelly: Okay Matt, now that the door is closed and no one is listening in, can you tell me what is going on?

Matt: I passed the Chief's exam today and they want to give me my own house. There is a spot open and all i have to do is say I want it and its mine.

Kelly: Matt, that's amazing so why do you look like your life is caving in.

Matt: The open spot is in firehouse 61.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby walked out of headquarters in a state of shock. Three weeks ago the Chief in Firehouse 61 had moved out of state for personal reasons, as there was no one to replace him Welch was stepping in until they found a replacement lieutenant. Gabby was therefore a little bit surprised when she was called down to headquarters. The Chief had told her that Welch wanted less men working with him on truck now that he was acting as chief and therefore she was being kicked off his truck however a new spot opened up in firehouse 51 on truck 81 and if she wanted it the spot was hers. Gabby had asked the chief who was leaving but he was not at liberty to disclose the information. Now as she walked to her car she did not know what to do.

A year had passed and she was finally beginning to put 51 behind her completely. She had even made up to try and put herself back out on the dating scene. After she had left 51 she had pretty much cut ties with everyone there. The only person she had ever spoken to since was Sylvie and that was only because Brett was dating Antonio. She had spoken to Kelly randomly but eventually they had lost touch. So now that she was fired from 61 with her only option being 51 she was at a loss to do.

Gabby drove back to the fire station very quickly. She ran inside, went to her locker and removed all of her stuff. She closed the locker door and was surprised to find Welch standing in front of her.

Gabby: I see you finally got what you wanted.

Welch: What do you mean by that?

Gabby: Ever since I transferred here you wanted me gone, I know you never liked Matt, but I guess I was stupid to hope you would look past that and see me for who I am without 51.

Welch: Gabby look this was really nothing personal. Your right, in the beginning I was not happy that you had transferred here, being female and from 51 didn't help. But as time passed I was able to recognize that you are one hell of a firefighter.

Gabby: So why are you kicking me off your truck?

Welch: We never really needed you on the truck to begin with. Normally there are 5 guys per truck and you were number 6. It is just too hard for me to be in charge of so many men especially since I don't really qualify to be chief. I went to headquarters and asked if there was a way to solve this problem and they told me that a spot had opened up on truck 81 and if I wanted they could transfer one of my men there. Being as you worked in 51 in the past i suggested you.

Gabby: I'm sorry lieutenant, I guess since you made me crazy this past year I thought you didn't like me and therefore wanted me out at the first possible chance.

Welch: Gabby, are you crazy, you know how many times I could have gotten you transferred to a different truck?

Gabby: No, why didn't you?

Welch: Because even though I hate to admit it and if you ever ask I will deny having said this. You are a great firefighter, one of the best even. If it was up to me I would transfer someone else.

Gabby: Can you, I'm not really sure I'm ready to go back to 51.

Welch: Gabby you never told me why you switched here in the first place so I guess I just figured they transferred you here and it wasn't your choice therefore when they asked who would want to work in 51 I suggested you.

Gabby: I'm not sure how much you know, but Matt Casey and I began dating while I was still working on ambo. We stayed together while i went to the academy but once I was working under him it got too difficult. He was my lieutenant and my fiance and it just wasn't working. I had first switched back to ambo in order to try and save our relationship but when that didn't work I asked to move back to truck and this is where they placed me.

Welch: Gabby I'm so sorry I didn't know.

Gabby: It's okay, I'm just not sure what to do. As much a I love working here I miss my family back at 51 but on the other hand I don't know if I am ready to work under Casey again.

Welch: You too back together or something?

Gabby: Me and Matt, no, I haven't spoken to him at all since I switched here. Headquarters wouldn't tell me, but do you know whose spot on 81 I would be taking?

Welch: No clue, they are not allowed to give out that information.

Gabby: And they had no one else to bring in as Chief?

Welch: They said they are in the process of trying but they don't know if and when they can get someone here. I'm sorry it came out this way, It's just, I thought this would be what you wanted.

Gabby: It's okay Welch I get it.

Welch: Look Gabby, It's totally up to you as to what you want to do. If you want to stay I can transfer someone else to 51. Take time to think about it Gabby. For now you can stay here but I would need to know by the end of this shift as to weather you want to stay here or switch back 51.

Gabby: Thank you I'll let you as soon as I can.

Gabby walked out of the firehouse and next door to her apartment. She was very confused she did not know what to do should she go to 51 or not? Should she talk to Matt first or just let him find out with everyone else. Gabby was very overwhelmed and decided she would go talk to Antonio. Gabby grabbed her keys, walked to her car and drove off into the night.

The members of firehouse 51 were all gathered in the common room when chief Boden walked in.

Boden: Everyone settle down please I have an announcement to make.

Everyone quickly quieted down and Boden continued talking.

Boden: I'm not sure how many of you here have heard but Lieutenant Casey has passed the Chief's exam.

Cruz: Congratulations Lieutenant.

Matt: Thank you guys.

Herrmann: So Chief what does that mean for us now? Are becoming chief here or what?

Matt: You wish, I was offered a spot in 61 as Chief

Herrmann: Isn't that where Dawson works?

Matt: Yeah

Herrmann: You going to take the job?

Matt: I'm not sure yet, i'm still deciding. I am going to headquarters in an hour to give them my answer.

Boden: Lieutenant Casey, can we talk for a minute?

Matt: Sure Chief.

Boden and Casey walked together into Boden's office.

Boden: Matt what do you plan on telling the Chief today?

Matt: I don't know, on the one hand this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. On the other hand I don't know what to do about Dawson.

Boden: Do you really want to take this job in 61 because you want to be chief or because you want to be working with Gabby again?

Matt: That's the problem chief, I can't answer that.

Boden: Unless you can look me in the eye and tell me that you will be taking this job because you want to be chief I am advising you not to take the job.

Matt: I don't know chief, I don't know.

Boden: Matt, think about it. She left because the two of you couldn't keep your feelings in check. Do you really think it would be smart to work together again.

Matt: I know it's not smart. But i miss her Chief.

Boden: I know Matt I do, but just think about what we spoke about.

Matt walked out of Boden's office and straight to his car. He drove quickly to headquarters and was still unsure of the answer he was going to give them. He slowly walked up the stairs, let the receptionist know that he was here and then he waited. He waited for about 30 minutes before he was called into the Chief's office.

Chief: So Lieutenant Casey, what can I do for you? I hope you are here to give me good news?

Before Casey had a chance to answer his phone rang. He saw it was Kelly.

Chief: Go ahead and answer it.

Matt: Kelly I'm in a meeting now can I call you back when i'm done?

Kelly: Matt, this is important. Did you give them your answer yet?

Matt: I was about to right before you called why?

Kelly: Gabby is here

Matt: Where here

Kelly: The firehouse

Matt: Why?

Kelly: She was just transferred to truck 81.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was excited to have Gabby back in the house.

Herrmann: Hey Dawson what do you say about us all going over to Molly's after shift today to celebrate your return home.

Gabby: That sounds great. Herrmann, can I ask you something privately?

Herrmann: Of course kid, whats up?

Gabby: The only information I was told was that they were transferring me to truck 81. Every time I asked whose spot was open I was shut down, therefore I was really surprised when I just saw everyone on truck in the common room.

Herrmann: Therfore?

Gabby: Therefore i'm confused. Whose spot is open? Whose spot am I taking?

Herrmann: Casey

Gabby: What do you mean Casey? What happened to Matt? Is he okay?

Herrmann: He made the other day, he is over in Headquarters right now accepting their offer for him to be chief in house 61.

Gabby: Wait so you mean...

Herrmann: that your here and Matt's there?

Matt: Matt's where Herrmann?

Herrmann: Lieutenant Casey, sorry we didn't here you come in.

Herrmann moved aside so that Gabby was facing Matt.

Herrmann: Why don't I give you too a moment. I'll be in the common room if you need me. Welcome back Gabby!

Matt: Gabby hey

Gabby: Matt

Matt: So you've come back permanently?

Gabby: Yeah, but ironically i hear you are becoming chief in firehouse 61.

Matt: I didn't take it in the end.

Gabby: Why not?

Matt: When they first offered me the position I wanted to say yes without even thinking about it. Gabby whatever happened between us I want you to know that I still love you. That never went away, therefor i thought hey this is my chance to see you again, to work with you again and maybe give us another chance. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that taking the job would not be fair to you. When I tried calling and you wouldn't pick up my calls i decided that unless you gave the okay I couldn't do it.

Gabby: Matt, I'm so sorry, I know how much you always wanted to be chief in your own house.

Matt: Gabby I was sitting in the chair opposite the chief, I had placed my written answer on the table when Severide called to tell me you had transferred here. I asked the chief if I could have more time to think about my answer but he said it was already to late, while i was on the phone with Kelly they took my signed paper and processed it. A part of me is really annoyed I didn't get the job but the other part, the part that refused to take it behind your back was really happy I didn't. Gabby I don't know what your plans are for the future or what you want, but I want to play this by your rules, whatever you say I'm with you all the way.

Gabby: Matt I

Gabby didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as the alarm bell signaling a call cut her off.

Matt: To be continued.

Matt and Gabby went on the call with the rest of the members of firehouse 51. For the first time in a year Matt was truly happy. No he did not have her fully back yet, but it was just right. The two of them on truck putting out fires. Everything was great again and nothing could ruin this moment.

It took along time for things to get back to how they were. Matt continued on as Lieutenant, Boden as Chief, Kelly as lieutenant on squad and Gabby as officer on Truck. It was the best and the hardest time in Matt's life as he tried his hardest to win Gabby back. Gabby was one stubborn chick the more she pushed him away the harder he tried until eventually she gave in. It took him over six months for her to agree to out with him for dinner and a movie and Matt wasn't about to blow it. Not now, not after everything they had been through together.

Matt took much longer than usual getting ready for his date. This wasn't just some random dinner with a random girl, this was Gabby, the love of his life. Nothing in the world was going to get in the way of him living the rest of his life together. He had learned his lesson the hard way as scary as their jobs were, the more he tried to control her the more she distanced herself from him. This time Matt was determined to make it right, just like he had promised her when she switched back to 51 he was going to follow her lead.

Gabby was both nervous and excited as she put on her makeup. When Gabby had first come back to 51 she knew that if she wanted Matt would have been thrilled to once again call her his fiance and Gabby knew back then that she would have loved nothing more than to have that. The problem was the part of her that Matt had hurt was afraid of having him hurt her again. She figured that if after 6 months he was still trying to win her back than she was all his.

Their first date went perfectly, it started with dinner and ended with an intense make out session in Matt's apartment. Since Gabby had moved out of 61 she was staying with Antonio until she could find a better living arrangement.

1 month later, Matt and Gabby were lying together in Matt's bed with their clothes on the floor when they heard a knock on the door.

Kelly: Casey, Dawson, it's me open up its important.

Matt and Gabby looked at each other, they hadn't told a soul that they were sleeping together again so they were confused as to how Severide knew Gabby was there.

Gabby: How did you know I was here.

Kelly: Your car parked in the driveway was a give away, plus you guys weren't exactly being quiet in there.

Matt opened the door.

Matt: Kelly not a word about this to anybody understand, we are just getting used to being together again and it is going great I don't want anything messing it up again this time.

Kelly: Understood. Matt, I just got a call from headquarters they need both of us down there immediately.

Matt: But almost three a.m., what's so important it couldn't wait until the morning.

Kelly: I don't know but it sound urgent.

Matt looked at Gabby unsure of what to do.

Gabby: Go Matt, I'll keep the bed warm for you until you come back.

Matt: You promise you'll be here when i come back.

Gabby: I will be here until I have to go to shift at 7, now go you too, the sooner you go the sooner you come back the sooner I know what all this was about.

It was almost 7 p.m before Boden walked into the firehouse the next evening. Everyone had been extremely worried as no one had heard from their chief or either one of their liuetenants. Thankfully it had been a really quiet shift without any calls. But they were all nervous.

Boden: Everyone, common room now!

Everyone quickly took their places, and you were able to hear everyone breathe a sigh of relief when they saw Kelly and Casey walk into the room and stand next to the chief. Their relief was short lived when they saw the chief from headquarters and the commissioner walk in behind the lieutenants.

Chief: Everyone, listen up, there will be a couple of new changes around here starting right now. Lieutenant Matt Casey will now be chief of firehouse 51. Christopher Herrmann will be taking his place as lieutenant on truck 81 and Chief Boden will now be the new fire commissioner for the city of Chicago. You are all now dismissed.

Everyone just stood there in shock, no one had seen any of this coming. They were all happy for the men who were promoted but not having Boden around was just not going to be the same.

Before anyone had time to process what just happened the alarm went off signaling a call. They all got into their respective vehicles and drove off to the warehouse. Everyone quickly jumped off the trucks and started to run around doing their jobs. For the first time since becoming part of the CFD, Casey didn't run into the fire instead he stayed outside ordering everyone around. After 30 minutes Matt decided to make the call.

Matt: Out, everyone out, I repeat I want every single member out of that building now.

15 seconds later, Before anyone had a chance to process what happened the entire building went up in flames. Matt was glad and relieved to see all of his men safely on the outside until it him Dawson.

Matt: Gabby, Gabby can you hear me? Does anyone know where Dawson is?

Cruz: She was right behind me chief, right over...

Cruz turned around and was unable to locate Gabby.

Matt: Squad go back into the building and try and find Gabby.

Kelly: Yes Chief. Okay boys you heard the Chief what are you waiting for go.

10 agonizing minutes later Kelly yelled through the walkie talkie.

Kelly: Casey we found her, she's alive but severely burnt, she is currently pinned down we are working as we speak to get her out.

Matt: Severide, do what ever you need to do, but do it fast you have 5 minutes until you are all toast.

It took them all five minutes but as the building went up, Matt was able to see squad coming out holding Gabby. They put Gabby on the stretcher and placed her in the ambulance. Going against all regulations Matt walked straight into the back of the ambulance and decided to go with them to Med. Matt held her hand and stroked her face as he cried.

Matt: Gabby, honey you have to fight, you have to stay with me. I know our past, our relationship both at work and home are not where I want them to be. But Gabby Dawson, there is one thing, i do Know, one thing I am certain about and that is that I love you, I love you more than anything in the world. I wish this past year and half had worked out differently, that you and I were married. Gabby I know I screwed up once and I am so sorry for that, more than you will ever know. If you come back to me I promise to make it up to you, I will give you the wedding and the life that you always dreamed of having but never thought it could come true. Please Gabby please.

Just then the machines that Gabby was hooked up to started beeping.

Matt: Brett, what's going on?

Brett: She flat linning.

Matt: What does that mean in English.

Brett: Where loosing her. Chilli, what is our ETA?

Chilli: We are about 5 minutes out.

Brett: Gabby doesn't have 5 minutes

Chilli: I'm driving as fast as I can

Brett: Drive faster, do whatever you got to do but if we don't get Gabby there now we loose her for good.

Matt: No, Gabby no, come on Gabby, stay with me Gabby, please!

The line went flat again.

Matt: GABBY NO!


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they pulled up in Chicago Med, every single doctor and officer in the intelligence unit was waiting for them in the parking lot. Will and Rhodes pushed Matt and Brett aside and they quickly started working on Gabby while still inside the Ambulance. Eventually they stood up and started to roll Gabby towards the entrance of the hospital.

Matt: Will, talk to me please, tell me whats going on? Will she survive?

Will: And who are you exactly?

Matt: I'm her fiance

At that point Antonio showed up and boy was he furious.

Antonio: How dare you call yourself her fiance. He is her douche bag ex who wont leave her alone. Dr. Halstead do not give him any information on Gabby's condition.

Will: Boys you too should quit fighting. Antonio your sister is barely alive. I don't know much yet as you guys haven't let me join my team inside but from the little I was able to assess, she probably won't make it through the night.

With that Will walked away leaving every one from 51 and 21 standing there shell shocked.

Antonio: This is all your fault Casey, you think I wouldn't find out that you were running point on this fire. I am a detective for god sake.

Matt: I told everyone to get out, I have no idea why she didn't follow orders.

Antonio: You should have tried harder to save her.

Erin: Dawson, Gabby doesn't need you and Casey fighting right now. Break it up, now.

Antonio: Fine, but i don't want him anywhere near this hospital.

Matt: I am her chief, and her fiance whether you like it or not we are seeing each other again. Antonio, I made a mistake last year, a big one, hate me all you want but right now Gabby needs me here so here is where I am going to be.

Antonio: You break my sisters heart and nearly have her killed and you want me to give you a pass, nice try.

They all went inside the hospital and they sat down on the very uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. Three hours later Cindy Herman showed up with enough food to feed an army. Although it had been hours since they had last eaten no one was hungry.

Every time Matt or Antonio tried to get an update on her situation they were pushed aside. Eventually Dr. Charles showed up and told them that Gabby was hanging on by a thread and they should all start preparing for the worst.

Matt was furious no way in Hell would Gabby give up without a fight, not ever and especially not now, not after they had just started to patch things up between them.

Kelly tried to console Casey while Erin and Halstead tried to calm Antonio down but to no avail those two were devastated. Jay kept trying to track Will down for updates but Will was too busy to talk to anyone. They were in for a very long and agonizing evening.

Gabby knew she was dreaming, none of this could be real. She kept seeing herself lying on the operating table while Connor and Will were working on her. They were talking medical jargon that went way past her paramedic education.

The scene then changed as she saw Antonio and Matt fighting in the parking lot. She couldn't figure out why they would be fighting with each other and then she remembered. Antonio was angry at Matt for breaking her heart. But she was still had never seen Matt like this, he looked really scared. Matt was a firefighter, he witnessed horrifying scenes on a daily basis, so why did he look so scared.

Especially since the last thing she remembered was Matt being promoted up to chief of firehouse 61.

Gabby kept going in and out of consciousness and the doctors were trying their hardest to save her life. She was fighter this one. But sometimes even the really strong ones, just aren't strong enough.

They were working on her for 8 hours straight so far and Connor was exhausted, at first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but then he realized what he was seeing was true. And if this was so, this changed everything they were able to do for Gabby.

Connor: Everyone stop, now hold your instruments and stop what you are doing.

Will: What's going on?

Connor: Dr. Halstead can you please come here and check this out.

Will walked over to where Connor was standing and he looked over and saw what Dr. Rhodes was pointing to.

Will: No way

Connor: Yes way apparently.

Will: How come no one said anything, don't they know how dangerous it is to withhold such information from us?

Connor: Will I don't think anyone knows about this.

Will: Where do we go from here now?

Connor: Well we cant do anything until we speak to her family. Will you continue in here, and I will go out and notify the family.

Connor walks out of the operating room, he takes a couple of minutes to collect himself before having to share the news with the family.

Connor: Antonio, if you can please come with me, we need to discuss your sisters condition. Who here is her boyfriend?

Matt: I am

Connor: Lieutenant Casey, I need you to come with us as well.

Matt: Doctor is everything okay? How is Gabby doing? Will she make it?

Connor: Why don't we go into my office we can talk there privately.

Matt: Antonio, you go just please fill me in later.

Connor: Matt, you need to come as well.

Antonio: Doctor what exactly is going on here?

Connor: Not here man, follow me please.

Matt and Antonio followed Connor into his office. It wasn't a very long walk but to Antonio and Matt it felt like the walk took hours. Connor opened the door and Matt and Antonio walked inside.

Connor: Please, take a seat.

Antonio: Dr. Rhodes please how is Gabby?

Connor: Detective Dawson, I am really sorry for this we are trying everything we can to save her.

Antonio: What are the odds?

Connor: Did Dr. Charles speak to you both?

Matt: Yeah, he said to expect the worst.

Connor: Listen man, I am really sorry, I am. However I called you both in here because her situation just changed and right now until we spoke to you Matt there is not much more we can do for her.

Matt: What do you mean? What changed?

Connor: Lieutenant Casey, Miss Dawson is pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt: Pregnant are you sure?

Connor: Of course I'm sure, Matt Gabby is really early on, only about a month or so that it didn't even come up in her blood panel yet. We only found out once we went inside and actually saw the placenta.

Antonio: Great man, not only do you go break her heart and almost have her killed but now you also knock her up, what the hell is wrong with you Matt?

Connor: Detective Dawson, whatever issues you have with Lieutenant Casey need to be put on hold. Right now Gabby and the baby need to be our top priority.

Antonio: Of course Doctor I'm sorry. Do whatever you have to do to save my sister okay.

Connor: Detective Dawson, unfortunately for you it's Lieutenant Casey's call.

Antonio: What do you mean? I'm her brother, he's just her ex.

Connor: You're right but he is the father of the baby, not you.

Antonio: Therefore?

Connor: Therefore Matt is the one who has to tell us what he wants us to do.

Just then Will knocked and then walked into Connor's office.

Will: Dr. Rhodes, can we speak outside for a minute?

Connor: Excuse me gentlemen.

Connor followed Will outside and for the first time since Matt heard the news it was really able to sink in.

Matt: How did this happen?

Antonio: Well usually when a man and woman love each other they have...

Matt: Antonio, I know how it works

Antonio: I'm sorry Matt

Matt: It's okay, I understand. Look man, Gabby and I started dating again a little while ago. She wanted to keep it private for now because she didn't want anything to go wrong this time. Believe me Antonio, I was always scared to hell every time she walked into a burning building.

Antonio: Matt, I get why you didn't want her to be a firefighter to begin with, trust me I still hate the idea.

Matt: I promise you I did everything I could. Had I known this would have happened I wouldn't have let her go in, in the first place.

Antonio: I know I'm sorry for being such a jack ass, its just now that Laura left, Gabby is all I've got, and I just needed someone to blame.

Matt: I get it, you were just trying to protect your baby sister. I appreciate how much you care for her. It means a lot to both of us.

Antonio: What are you going to tell them to do with the baby?

Matt: I don't know. What do you think Gabby would want us to do?

Antonio: Gabby would want them to do everything they could to save the baby but if it came down to it she would say save the baby over her, but between me and you I would say save her over the baby. If it came down to it, we wouldn't even have to tell her about the pregnancy in the first place.

Matt: I hear ya.

Just then Dr. Rhodes came back in.

Connor: Sorry about that gentlemen. Will just came to inform me, that while we were talking in here he was able to finish the surgery.

Matt: And how are they?

Connor: It's a complete miracle but they will both survive. Gabby is burnt, but its not as bad as we had originally thought it was. She will make a full recovery.

Matt and Antonio both breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Connor: Under the circumstances, we want to keep Gabby here for observation for a couple of weeks and then you should be able to take her home.

Antonio: And the baby?

Connor: Surprisingly enough, the baby saved Gabby's life. Since her uterus had started expanding it had acted like a balloon putting pressure on the internal injuries. If not for the baby she probably would not have even made it to the hospital alive. You are all really lucky. You two should go home and get some rest.

Antonio: When will be able to see her?

Connor: For sure not until tomorrow. I promise I will call you both as soon as she is well enough for visitors okay.

Matt: Thank you doctor.

Casey and Dawson left Dr. Rhode's office and walked to the waiting room where the rest of the gang was waiting. They had decided not to tell anyone about the baby but Casey told 51 and Dawson told 21 that thank god Gabby had pulled through and it seamed like she would be just fine.

Gabby woke up the next day and true to his word Connor had called both Dawson and Casey. Connor had told Gabby about the baby and she was delighted. She knew Matt had never intended to hurt her, and having almost died she did a reality check. She would never let Matt out of her life again, it just wasn't worth it. No one is perfect not her not him and despite his short comings she knew they loved each other.

Matt and Antonio had taken turns every day staying with Gabby. It took over a month before the doctors let her leave and during that time Gabby had not been left alone for even 1 minute. When it came time for her to be discharged Gabby decided to go back to the apartment she had once shared with Matt.

After watching the way Matt was with his sister Antonio, was finally able to come to terms with the two of them dating again. He never really disliked Matt, he was just angry at him for hurting Gabby. But he saw how happy Gabby was now and he was able to step back a bit. He was a little disappointed when Gabby had gone to live with Matt after being discharged but he was happy that she was finally happy. He knew that she deserved it.

When Gabby was 4 months pregnant she was finally cleared by her doctors to go back to work as long as she was on desk duty. Gabby was not very happy about it but knew that it was for both her own safety and the safety of the baby. The night before Gabby went back to work they met everyone from 51 and 21 at Molly's and told them the good news. It didn't need much telling as Gabby was already showing but either way the news was finally out in the open. Everyone was really happy and excited for both of them.

Eventually their lives fell back into routine. Matt stayed on as captain at firehouse 51 and Gabby worked at OFI. Their lives were great and everything was going smoothly. Matt always accompanied Gabby to her doctors appointments and so far heir baby was doing really well.

Gabby was now 9 months pregnant and sleep was a luxury.

Matt: Good morning babe, how you feeling?

Gabby: fat ugly and just plain old huge

Matt smiled to himself

Matt: So in other words you feel 9 months pregnant

Gabby: Yup!

Matt came over and rubbed her stomach. Hey little one it's me, your dad I can't wait to meet you. I have to go work now but you behave for your mom and dont cause her too much trouble.

Five hours later Gabby was sitting on the couch watching tv when her water broke. She quickly grabbed her phone and tried Matt but she got no answer she then tried Kelly who also didn't answer. She then tried the firehouse and Connie picked up.

Gabby: Connie, hey is Matt around it's urgent

Connie: No, sorry Gabby they are all out on a call now do you want to leave a message?

Gabby: Yeah can you please have him call me back as soon as possible

Connie: Of course

Gabby: Thanks

Connie: My pleasure, feel good.

After Gabby hung up she called the district to try and reach Antonio but she was surprised when Jay answered Antonio's phone

Gabby: Hello

Jay: Gabby hey how are you feeling?

Gabby: okay-ish is Antonio there

Jay: He is talking to Voight, you need me o interruupt?

Gabby: Please Jay, I cant reach Matt and my wa... Ahhh Owww Ahhh Owwww

THUD

Jay: Gabby, Gabby are you okay? GABBY! Damn it Gabby answer me. GABBY!

Just then the door to Voight's office was thrown open and Dawson and Erin came running out with Voight not far behind them.

Antonio: Jay what's going on?

Jay: Gabby just called, she said she couldn't get a hold of Matt he's out on a call, she was trying to get a hold of you I think she was going to say her water broke i'm not sure because she started screeming and then I heard what sounded like a thud and then she was no longer on the phone.

Antonio: Oh god.

He looked at Voight

Hank: Ruzek ping Gabby Dawson's phone and Matt Casey's phone. Halstead and Lindsay drive Dawson to Gabby and Ruzek you take Burgess and Atwater and go tell Matt what's going on.

Adam: Yes Boss.

Hank: Everyone move now!

Jay couldn't have driven the car to Gabby's apartment and Antonio and Erin had jumped out of the car before Jay even had a chance to park it. When Jay got in he found Gabby passed out unconscious on the floor he quickly called to Will.

Will: Jay what's up

Jay: Will it's Gabby, she's passed out on the floor and her water broke.

Will: I'm around the corner from her apartment I'll be their in a minute.

Will was there in less than a minute and he quickly assessed the situation.

Will: It looks like she passed out from pain.

Antonio: Meaning

Will: Meaning we have a huge problem the baby is coming now and Gabby is not consious to push

Antonio: So what are you going to do now?

Will: We have to get her to med and we will have to do a Cesearian.

Antonio: Will Gabby really wanted to do this naturally, are you sure that's her only option.

Will: You could stand here an arugue with me all you want but if you want your sister to survive child birth get her in your car now and drive as fast as you can to Med. I am calling it in so we should be able to do the surgery right away.

Jay and Will helped Antonio lift Gabby into the car. Jay put on his lights and sirens and drove at top speed to the hosptial with Will following right behind them with Erin in the car.

As soon as they pulled up at Med the entire hospital staff was waiting outside for them. They quickly put Gabby on a gurney and wheeled her away to the operating room. Jay, Erin and Antonio were waiting in the waiting room when Ruzek called Jay.

Jay: Adam did you find Matt

Adam: Kind of

Jay: What does that mean?

Adam: We got to the site of the house fire just as the house went up in flames. Matt is still inside they are trying to figure out how to get him out.

Jay: Is there a way I can talk to him?

Adam: Let me see

It took a couple of minutes and then Jay heard Matt's voice.

Matt: Jay, where's Gabby?

Jay: They just took her into the operating room she passed out from the pain of the contractions and was unable to push the baby out.

Matt: Oh god, is she okay

Jay: We don't know anything yet. Matt just get yourself out of that building your family needs you.

Matt: I'm trying but Jay in case I don't make it please tell Gabby I love her.

 **Please review.**


End file.
